Make Her Happy
by EmilyAnn003
Summary: "Okay, so let me get this strait. Are you asking me to be in a relationship with your daughter?" "Well, not exactly. Just protect her, and do anything it takes to make her happy." - LeonxAshley Rated T for mild language.
1. I'm your bodyguard

_Hey! This story was requested to me by __**Blades252**__, thank you for asking me to do this it's been soooo much fun! Well, I hope you like it!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not, nor will I ever own Capcom, Resident Evil, or any of the characters. _

Leon was nervous. He was anxious, uneasy, and nervous. Sure, he was relieved to finally be home, but after all this time, what was the President going to say to him? What if he was angry or upset that Leon hadn't brought Ashley home sooner? _Well maybe if you hadn't let her get captured all the time…_He thought to himself. They had been gone nearly a month, which to Leon, was completely unacceptable. Those guys were all so weak it was almost hilarious, thinking back on it. He should have been able to get them out of there sooner.

_Shut up,_ he told himself. _All that matters is that we're home safe, where we belong._

Oh god…

They were almost to the White House, and Leon had nearly sweated through his shirt.

Ashley noticed and said, "Why are you so pale? You should be glad we're actually home!" She was ecstatic. She couldn't wait to take a nice, hot shower, or brush her teeth for the first time in weeks!

"I don't know. It's just uh…" What was he supposed to say: _I'm afraid you're father will be ashamed of me?_If he told her that, he would probably never regain his pride.

Ashley laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile. He smiled back.

Suddenly the limo they were riding (Leon really didn't want to, but Ashley had insisted) came to a slow stop.

Leon's mind was invaded with thoughts he didn't want to think about. _What if Ashley's dad is mad at me? What if I loose my job? _Then the worst thought of all hit him like a ton of bricks: _I'm never going to see her again…_

He knew when he signed up for this job that he couldn't get attached to his charges because of 'Post Traumatic Stress Disorder' and what not, but he just needed a little more time with her. But he knew that wouldn't happen. After all, he _had_ turned down her offer for 'overtime'.

"Okay this is it…" Ashley had interrupted his thoughts and smiled at him before the chauffer opened the door on Ashley's side, then he opened Leon's.

They both walked slowly towards the White House, all the while Ashley was clutching Leon's right arm _very_tightly.

That's when they spotted her dad.

"Daddy!" Ashley exclaimed as she ran into her fathers arms.

They exchanged a few hugs, and even shed a few tears, leaving Leon standing there awkwardly.

Then the President looked at him.

"Thank you," He said. "For saving my daughter."

"Anytime, sir." Leon answered with a smile.

The agent stood there watching as the father and daughter hugged and cried some more. _**You should**__** probably go now.**_ His conscience said.

_But I'll never see her again!_

_**That's highly doubtful, you work for her dad. That's like saying if you go to the zoo, you won't see monkeys.  
><strong>__  
>Well, actually, some zoo-<em>

_**That's not the point! **_He cut himself off._**You will see her again, I promise.**_

_Wait, how can you promise me anything? You're _me!_ Or… I'm you? Whatever… Anyways, you only know as much as I know, and if I knew half the stuff you _say_you know, we wouldn't be in this situation!_

_**…Leon I think you're going crazy.**_

_Don't you mean we're going crazy?_

_**Whatever… You should probably stop talking to yourself, they're staring at you.**_

He looked up and sure enough, Ashley and her dad were starting at him like he'd grown two heads.

"Leon, are you alright?" asked a concerned Ashley.

"Err… yeah. I was just thinking about something. But, uh, I should probably be going."

He started off towards the limo that would take him back to headquarters. He was half way there when he heard someone call after him.

"Leon, wait!" Ashley ran up to him. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go home now Ashley, I'm through with my mission."

She stared into his eyes with disbelief. "So… So is this 'goodbye'?"

He didn't say anything, not trusting his voice, so instead he just hugged her.

She hugged him back with all her might. "Will I ever see you again?" he didn't have to look at her to know she was crying.

"I don't know, kid, you know the rules." He attempted to laugh but it came out sounding more like a sob.

"Leon… I… I love you…"

He hugged her tighter. "I know…" He tried his best not to cry in front of her.

_Stay strong,_ he told himself._For Ashley._

With one last look at her, he turned and got into the limo, where he let the tears finally fall.

* * *

><p>A flash of lightning lit up the night sky for a half-second before returning to its foreboding darkness. Ashley was running from Plagas infected villagers when suddenly, her leg was caught in a rusty bear trap. She opened her mouth to scream, and to her surprise, nothing came out. <em>Leon, please help me!<em>She tried to say, but once again, there was no sound.

She looked up just in time to see an axe flying towards her face. Fortunately, she dodged it. _Un_fortunately, this gave one of the other psychotic villagers enough time to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder.

She fought. She kicked and screamed-or at least tried to- until her feet hurt, and her voice was hoarse.

The angry villager carried her through several doors until Ashley was convinced they were going in circles. Although she was sure they weren't going anywhere, she still kept trying to scream. _Leon!_ She sobbed mutely. All of the sudden, the villager dropped her and she made a loud _'Oof!'_sound. Curious, she looked at her surroundings and froze, turning ghostly pale at the sight of the man in front of her: Saddler.

_"LEON!" _She screamed, louder than she thought possible as she jerked awake in a cold sweat.

She was still trying to catch her breath when her father burst into her bedroom, with a bat in his hand.

"What? What is it?" The President asked, terrified.

"I'm fine dad. I just had a bad dream."

Her father look relieved. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

She sat quiet for a few seconds before abruptly bursting into tears and collapsing on her fathers lap.

"Dad, I need L-Leon…" She manages to say weakly.

He smiled sadly at her. "Okay, sweetie. I'll see what I can do in the morning. "

She sat up quickly and stared at him with fear in her eyes. "No! I need him _NOW!"_

The President's eyes grew wide at her sudden outburst, but he gave in quickly.

"Okay," He sighed in defeat. "Come on, his number's in my office."

* * *

><p>Leon sighed as he flipped through all the channels on the TV for at least the third time.<p>

"What am I going to do with my life?" He asked to no one in particular.

_**Well for starters, you should go see Ashley. **_His conscience told him.

_And say what exactly? 'Oh, hey, Ashley. I just thought I'd just stop by and say 'I love you' and you know, how bout some of that 'overtime'?_

_**Sure, why not?**_

_…You're crazy…_

_**Hey, you're the one talking to yourself.**_

_Well, I walked right into that one._

_**Sure did.**_

Leon's conversation with Himself was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Hello?" He waited impatiently for the person on the other end to answer.

"Helloooo…?"

"L-Leon?"

"Ashley? Wh-what's wrong? Are you alright?" He couldn't believe his ears.

"Leon… I… I need you. I'm scared Leon. Please help me…" She pleaded through sobs.

"Okay… I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you…"

"Hang in there sweetheart; I'll see you in a few."

"O-okay…" Even though she felt so much better knowing Leon was coming, she was still terrified from her dream.

It was a very short car ride to the White House, since Lone was doing about 80mph the whole way there. It was worth it though.

"Leon!" Ashley exclaimed as she saw Leon enter her bedroom, escorted by one of her bodyguards on night-shift.

She hugged him as tight as she had earlier that day, and when he pulled back, a look of worry crossed her eyes.

Leon noticed this and firmly placed his hands on her shoulders, looking strait into her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked.

She immediately started crying like she had with her father.

"Oh L-Leon, it was s-so b-bad!" She sobbed. "They w-were chasing me tak-king me to S-Saddler!"

He tried to comfort her as best as he knew how. "Shh… Its okay Ashley, he's gone now. He can't hurt us anymore. "

He gently rubber her back, soothing her as she wept into his shoulder.

About fifteen minutes later, Ashley's tears had been reduced to sniffles, and they were lying next to each other on her bed.

"Leon…?" Ashley asked, mere seconds from falling asleep in his arms.

"Yes Ash?

"Please don't leave me… I… I'm scared to be alone…"

"It's okay, sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere." He gently kissed the top of her head before he, too, had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Leon woke up in an unfamiliar bed. Looking over, he saw Ashley snuggling with him while she slept. Ugh, <em>snuggling<em>. He hated that that word.

Gently, he slid out from under her, careful not to wake her up, and headed into the kitchen where he ran into her father.

"Oh uh… hello sir. I hope you don't mind my being here, it's just that Ashley called and-" He rambled.

"Oh, not at all Leon… can I call you Leon?" Leon nodded and the President continued. "Last night I had woken to the sound of her screams and she begged me for your phone number. I hope you don't mind that I gave it to her."

"No, not at all. I was actually pretty glad to hear from her."

It took Leon a few seconds to realize what he had just said and _who_he had just said it too.

_Ugh, I'm such an idiot!_

_**Yes, yes you are.  
><strong>_

_Stay out of this!_ He shouted to Himself, and to his surprise, there was no response.

"Huh… that was easy." He said aloud by mistake.

"What was?" asked a confused president.

"Err… uh, nothing." He answered embarrassed.

Mr. Graham studied Leon and then said "Mr. Kennedy," _What happened to Leon?_ "You care for my daughter… don't you?"

This took Leon by surprise. Was he really about to have this conversation?

"Well, I… uh…"

"Do you, or do you not?" He interrupted. Was he being serious?

"Well, sir, I honestly don't know how to answer that. I do care about her, yes. I don't see how it's possible for two people to go through what we did and _not_have some kind of bond form."

"But?" He interrupted, again.

"_But_… I tried not to show any romantic interest in her while we were in Spain. I was afraid that when she found out we would never see each other again; it would hurt her worse than it had yesterday."

The President scoffed which shocked and confused Leon at the same time. "Nonsense, you're her bodyguard, you'll see her all the time. And I mean _all_the time."

_**Woah, even in the shower?**_

_Dude, gross no! I'll probably just stand outside the door or something._

_**Awe, that's no fun.**_

_Ugh, you're so perverted!_

_**Dare I say it again? I am you; therefore you are just as perverted as I am.**_

_Whatever, I thought I told you to leave me alone!_

_**Fine, fine. Just make sure you let me know when she gets in the shower.**_

_I thought you said I am you?_

_**Mmm… Touché…**_

Remembering the conversation he was having with Mr. Graham, Leon quickly snapped back to reality and said "Well, I feel stupid. I just thought it would be that way because… well that's how it always works."

"Yes, well, Mr. Scott," Leon shuddered at the thought of that creepy, old midget.

_**He's not old, remember? He said he's only twenty.**_

_Yeah, well, he was still creepy as hell._

_**Got that right.**_

"Did any of them ever work for the father of their subject?"

"Err… no. I guess I never though of it that way. Okay, so let me get this strait. Are you asking me to be in a relationship with Ashley?"

"Well, not exactly. Just protect her, and do anything it takes to make her happy. I would hate to see her as upset as she was last night, again."

"Okay sir. I'll do it." As Leon got up and turned to leave, Mr. Graham stopped him. "Wait, Leon!"

_Why do people always stop me when I leave?_

_**Because you're just that irresistible.**_

_Okay seriously?__ Now I'm conceded?__ What is _wrong _with me?_

_**Hey! There is nothing wrong with being beautiful!**_

_Beautiful is a girly word._

_**Fine then you're hot.**_

_Oh, so now I'm gay?_

_**No, I said you're hot. We're not gay… are we?**_

_NO! Absolutely not!_

_**Okay good you had me worried there for a second.**_

"You know you can call me Henry." said Mr. Graham, who Leon had momentarily forgotten about.

"Okay… _Henry._"

Henry chuckled. "That's better."

Leon thought about their conversation for a moment and said "Okay, just so we're all clear: I'm Ashley's bodyguard, correct?"

"Correct."

"And does she know about this?"

"No. I haven't had the chance to tell her yet. Why do you ask?"

"Well, she seemed so sad yesterday when she thought she would never see me again. I can tell her if you want." The agent/bodyguard offered.

"Yes, that would be great. Thank you."

"No problem, _Henry._" The two laughed before Leon headed upstairs to tell Ashley the great news.

* * *

><p>Ashley had awoken from her pleasant dreams to an empty bed. This surprised her because, if she remembered correctly, Leon was here last night, and he had promised not to leave. <em>Maybe he's in the kitchen. <em>She thought. _Or maybe it was just a dream. _No, she was sure it wasn't a dream. The way he held her as she cried; it was just too real. But just to be sure she called out his name.

"L-Leon?"

He was there in seconds.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" His eyes darted around the room in search of any danger, until they were focused on her.

"Yes, Leon, I'm fine. I was just making sure you were still here." She thought for a second. "Why _are_you still here? Not that I want you to leave or anything, but why haven't you left yet?"

"Because," He stood proudly and smiled. "I'm your bodyguard."

She gaped at the man before her.

"M-my _bodyguard?_" He smiled even more. "When did this happen?"

"About five minutes ago actually. I went down to the kitchen and ran into your father and he asked- wait no he _told _me I was your new bodyguard. Apparently, by agreeing to rescue you, I was also agreeing to this."

Now it was her turn to smile."So I get to see you _all_ the time?"

"Yep! ...Well sorta." He answered, thinking about the conversation he had with Himself earlier.

She squealed excitedly and threw her arms around him in a hug. At first, Leon hesitated to hug her back, by habit, but he quickly gave in and hugged her back, her fathers word's echoing in his mind: _Make her happy._

_Yeah, I know, Leon was a bit OOC sorry about that. There will be 2 more chapters, and I've already written the 2__nd__ one I'll probably post it on Wednesday. So, did you like it? I've been working really hard on it so I hope it's at least okay. Well, please feel free to ask me any questions or request for me to write any story and I'll try to get to it as soon as possible. Anyways, review and you get a free cupcake ^_^_


	2. Frenemies

_Hey everyone! ^_^ Sorry for uploading this chapter so late, but I needed to type it up. And I'm so glad you all liked this! Ooo, and I have a little surprise for you all after you read so, enjoy!:D_

It's been two months since Leon became Ashley's bodyguard, and nothing out of the ordinary has happened yet. Right now he was just waiting for her to get dressed so he could drive her to school.

"Ashley! Come on let's go! You've been in there for almost an hour!"

"I'm almost done; I just need to put on my shoes!"

Leon kept impatiently waiting for another ten minutes before he just couldn't wait any longer. He counted to three, and opened her bedroom door.

"Ashley come _on_ let's g…" He stopped in the middle of his sentence, trying to register what he had just walked in on: Ashley, wearing nothing but a black lacy bra, and matching underwear. They both stood there, unsure of what to do, Leon's eyes never leaving her body. Ashley had the perfect figure; a well toned stomach, thin legs, and plump, round breasts that looked like they could spill out of her push-up bra at any moment.

_**Dude, stop staring at her boobs.**_

This caused him to look away immediately. "Um… sorry…" He turned around and left the room in record time.

_What the _hell_ did I just do?_

_**You walked in on a naked woman.**_

_Yes, thank you for stating the obvious. I meant the not looking away part. What was I thinking?_

_**Well, neither of you expected that, you were both in shock. **_

_No, I could have looked away, I _should_ have looked away…_

_**Let me ask you this: did she try and cover herself up?**_

_No… she just stood there looking horrified._

_**Exactly, she was in shock and so were you. Either that or she wants you.**_

Before Leon could reply to Himself, Ashley walked out of her bedroom, full dressed. She was wearing a red colored, long sleeved sweatshirt, skinny jeans, and a pair of brown, suede boots, similar to the ones she wore in Spain. In Leon's opinion, she looked a little more covered up than usual, but he couldn't blame her after what had just happened.

He turned and walked towards the stairs, Ashley reluctantly in tow, neither of them saying a word to each other. The car ride to her college was short and silent, fortunately. Ashley stepped out of the car without saying a word.

Leon cleared his throat. "Um… I'll pick you up at four." He said, not looking her in the eyes. "Or would you rather me send someone else, instead?"

"Uh… no… it's fine. You can pick me up."

"Okay, well I'll see you later then."

And with that, he drove off.

* * *

><p>"<em>HE SAW YOU NAKED?"<em>

"Well… I wasn't naked; I had my bra and panties on…"

"What's the difference?"

"Well what's the difference between underwear and a bikini?"

"Mmm… good point."

Ashley was talking to her friend Violet; they've been friends since the 8th grade.

"So Vi, what do you think I should do? He's picking me up from school in-" The presidents daughter was interrupted by the final bell ringing. "Well, _now!_"

"Just act like it didn't happen! What could go wrong?"

"You realize every time someone says that, something _always_ goes wrong, right?" her friend laughed. "Well, I gotta go, Leon's probably waiting." She turned to leave but was stopped by Violet.

"What?"

"Call me tonight and tell me everything that happens!"

Ashley half gasped, and half laughed. "_Violet!_"

"What?" She laughed innocently.

The blonde laughed too. "Okay, now I seriously have to go!"

"Okay, but Ashley!" Said girl turned around. "I was being serious when I said to call me!"

"_BYE!"_ She laughed once more, and left the school.

As soon as she opened the doors, she spotted Leon's car. She hopped in and set her bag down.

"So how was school?" Leon asked and Ashley gave him an odd look.

"What?"

"Since when are _you_ interested in what I do at school?" She asked while she put her seatbelt on.

"Well, I don't know," He started driving. "When are you so modest?" They both froze and Leon nearly stopped the car. "Uh… I-I didn't mean…"

Ashley sighed, thinking about what Violet had said earlier. "C-Can we just act like this morning never happened?" She asked tentatively.

Her bodyguard chuckled. "Fine by me."

"Great, so where are we going? Our turn was back there."

"I need to pick up some groceries for my apartment."

Ashley had to stop herself from laughing. "Seriously? The great 'Leon Scott Kennedy' goes _grocery shopping_?"

"Well, yeah, I'm just a normal person."

"If by normal you mean 'super-badass-undercover-agent-that-shoots-zombie's-heads-off-as-a-pass-time' then yes. You are this so called '_normal_'" He flashed a smile of perfectly white teeth at her.

"You think I'm _badass?_"

She couldn't stop herself from flushing a deep crimson. "Well… I… uh…" He just gave her a sly grin and kept driving. Oh yeah, he was _totally_ going to use this against her later.

When they got to the grocery store, Leon got most of the items on his grocery list (which Ashley had another laugh at). He just needed to pick up one more thing, and then they could go.

"Ooo, look at this!" Ashley exclaimed as she picked up a container of yogurt. "Leon, have you ever had this stuff before?"

"Uh… no…?"

"Well you _have_ to try it! It's _soooo_ good! Ooo and this! And this! And _OH MY GOSH_ I didn't even know they had this here!"

Leon chuckled to himself while he watched the blonde throw numerous items into the shopping cart.

"Hey, um… Ash?"

"Yeah, Leon?"

"Could you go get this for me?" He handed her the grocery list. "It's in that isle right over there."

"Oh okay!" Ashley said as she took the shopping list and giddily **(AN: is that even a word? Haha)** skipped into said isle.

As soon as she was out of sight, Leon put everything the girl tossed into the cart, back into its place on the shelf. He studied the yogurt Ashley suggested to him in his hand. _Hmm… Yoplait Original: Strawberry Cheesecake… who makes a cheesecake flavored yogurt?_

_**You have to admit, it sounds pretty damn good.**_

_Yeah but… isn't this stuff for girls?_

_**Do you see 'only for females' written on the label?**_

_Well, no, but-_

_**Exactly.**_

He sighed and put the yogurt back in the cart. Meanwhile, Ashley was happily skipping through isles looking for the last item on Leon's hilarious-normal-person-grocery-list. "Hmm… _Swanson TV Dinners…_"She wondered aloud.

"_Oof!_ Sorry sir!" she then got a good look at the man she had bumped into. "Y-y-you're… _LEON!"_ She screamed at the top of her lungs and ran away from the man. Leon quickly greeted her halfway down the isle, a look of worry visibly cast on his face. "Ashley, what is it?"

Ashley cowered in fear and pointed at the man she was so afraid of.

"_Krauser?_"

Krauser gave Leon a strange look. "Who are you?"

"Y-you're kidding right?"

"Uh… no. I've never seen you before in me life. Actually… about a month ago I woke up in a hospital and I haven't been able to remember anything before that."

The agent and the president's daughter exchanged looks before Leon let his guard down and said "S-so you don't remember anything about Spain or U-" He looked around and noticed all the people staring at them. "Uh… um, so you don't remember _anything_?"

"Well, I remembered my name and stuff… What's it to you, anyways?"

"We should probably discuss this in a more secluded area."

"Leon, we can interrogate him at my house. I have plenty of guards there so there's no way he could do anything bad." Ashley whispered to her bodyguard.

"Okay first, Ashley, there is no _we_. Even if he did lose his memory, there is no way I'm letting him anywhere near you."

"So… uh… can I go now?" Krauser asked, getting bored watched the two whisper to each other.

"No, you're coming back to the White House with us."

"Uh… t-the White House?"

"Yes, now please come with us."

"But, Leon what about the groceries?"

"We'll get them later."

"But my yogurt was in there!"

The man sighed. "Ashley, we'll come back for them later. Now come on, we nee to go. Don't you want to see this badass," He pointed to himself. "Do his job?"

Her face went so red at his words; it would put a tomato to shame. She nodded slightly.

"Good, now let's go."

They started walking but Krauser remained behind.

"I said let's go."

"I'm not just going to take orders from a stranger."

Leon then help up his badge and Krauser immediately apologized, embarrassed.

"S-sorry, sir."

Nobody talked on the way to the White Hose, and when they got there, Leon said "Ashley go tell your father we're here."

"Yeah…" She replied, shaken from the recent events. Leon didn't like seeing this side of her, the side that was constantly showing in Spain. He liked the more bubbly side of her, for some reason it always made him smile. A few minutes later Ashley returned snapping him out of his thoughts. She had a few other men with her; they were all wearing matching suits and dark sunglasses.

"Come on."

* * *

><p>Krauser waited in what seemed like some sort of office while the president talked to Leon.<p>

"Do you think we should tell him everything he's done" Leon asked Mr. Graham.

"Absolutely not! Do you realize how dangerous that would be? You said he was a bad guy right?" The agent nodded. "Well then don't you think we should try and make him a 'good guy'?"

Leon considered this for a while then said "Yeah, but he killed hundreds of people! We can't just let him free!"

"Isn't forgetting everything about you and the people you care about enough punishment already?"

"But Henry, _HE'S_ the one who kidnapped Ashley!" The president was speechless. "If I didn't save her, he would have been responsible for her-"

"Death… I know…" He interrupted.

"Actually, what happened to the people there was much, _much_ worse."

Henry sighed. "Leon, I know he is a bad man. I just don't want to take the risk of him taking Ashley again."

"Okay… I understand… what do you want me to do with him?"

"Make something up. Tell him that you're his best friend or something."

The agent burst into a large fit of laughter. "Me and _Krauser? Best friends?_ You've _got_ to be _kidding_ me!_"_

"Hey, hey I said _'or something'_… just go out there and tell him something. We don't want to keep him waiting too long."

"Yes, sir."

He turned around, opened the door, and greeted Krauser.

"So…?" Krauser asked impatiently.

"Well…" Leon scratched his head and sat down. Your name is Jack Krauser… and you…. grew up on a farm in…. _Montana_…! Your parents are both dead, which I'm sorry to inform you about." He added when he noticed the down-hearted look on the man's face. "You have no brothers or sisters-"

"Do I atleast have friends?" He interrupted.

"I… uh, err… Yes, yes you do." Leon answered reluctantly.

"Oh, great who?" Krauser was suddenly excited.

"Um…"

_**Come on man, you can't seriously be thinking about telling him what I think you are.**_

_Well I have to… to make sure he isn't lying, and planning on taking Ashley again._

_**And what if he is? How do you think he's going to react to that?**_

_Well, there's only one way to find out, right?_

_**Fine, suit yourself.**_

"Well, umm, Kra- Jack… It's me… I'm your best... friend…"

"Seriously? Then why did you act all scared and nervous before?"

"Well, we _were_ friends, but you got into some pretty bad stuff and we became, well, enemies I guess you could say."

"Wow… I'm sorry man… I-I don't remember any of that so I hope you can forgive me… You're kinda the only thing I have right now…"

Leon stared at Krauser, he almost felt bad for him. Almost.

"Uh… yeah… sure…"

"Great! So… what do we usually do?"

"Well, we never really 'hung out', we were too busy… doing… stuff… for our job…"

"Ah, confidential, got it."

The agent simply nodded and said "Okay, well I think we're done here, I'll have someone escort you out… Do you have a place to stay?"

"N-no. Actually, I've just been staying at homeless shelters and any other place I could find."

He would never admit it, but Leon truly felt sorry for Krauser.

_I guess I should start calling him Jack now._

_**Well that's your own fault.**_

_It's for the best. Everyone deserves a second chance right?_

…_**A bit cheesy, bro.**_

Leon ignored Himself and replied to Jack.

"I guess I could talk Mr. Graham into letting you stay here until you find a place of your own."

"Really?" He was ecstatic.

"Yeah, sure… wait here."

Jack agreed and Leon turned around and walked back into Henry's office. Convincing him to let Krauser stay was easy, he told him everything he told Krauser and he said he would have a room prepared. The only problem he had was Jack being so close to Ashley all the time, so he had is room placed on the other side of the White House, closer to his office. Leon then told Krauser how could stay, so he left to get his things.

Now Leon was walking upstairs to Ashley's room where she was doing her homework. He walked up to her door and paused before opening it, remembering what happened that morning. He sighed and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" he heard Ashley ask.

"It's me."

"Oh, okay, come in!"

He opened the door and saw her reading on her bed. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing much, I just thought I'd let you know what happened to Krauser."

"Oh, really? What happened? Is he in jail?"

"No…" Leon sighed.

"_WHAT? WHY THE HELL NOT?"_

"Ashley, let me finish. He has a serious case of amnesia-"

"That doesn't make it okay!" She interrupted again.

"ASHLEY!" Leon hollered louder than he meant to, making her flinch. "Look, Ash, I know. But we can't tell him about the things he's done, it might bring back his memories and we don't want that. So basically what we did was make up some stuff about him and now he's going to stay here for a while."

"_HE'S GONNA WHAT?_ Leon don't you know what he did to me, or do I have to remind you?" She rolled her sleeves up to her elbows. There were marks that wrapped around her wrists, showing where Krauser had tied the ropes. "See these? _HE_ did this to me!" By now tears were forming in her hazel eyes. "Leon, what if he does this again? I don't ever want to go back there, never!" She felt warm water trickle down her cheeks, and didn't even bother to wipe them away. When she looked up into his azure eyes, she noticed the scar on his cheek and touched it gently. "See, Leon? I know he's hurt you a lot more than he's hurt me… And not just in Spain."

Leon stared intently into her eyes. He knew she was right, there's always the chance of Krauser getting his memories back. But he also knew he needed to do what ever he could to make sure that didn't happen.

"Leon…" Ashley whispered, resting her head on his chest, crying again."Please… don't make me go back… please…"

He hugged her tightly and caressed her hair soothingly. "Ashley, I would _never_ let him take you again. I promised. You're just going to have to trust me with this one, okay?"

She stepped back, out of the embrace and nodded looking at her feet. "Okay…"

"Good, now you know what I think you need?"

Ashley wiped her tears and looked up at her bodyguard. "W-what?"

"Some strawberry cheesecake flavored yogurt."

She smiled almost immediately. "Really?"

Leon laughed and said "Yes, really! Now come on, we never got to buy my groceries."

The blonde girl beamed up at the man in front of her.

"What? "

"Thank you…"

"Anytime." He flashed her a smile of pearly whites and grabbed her hand. "But seriously, come on I really want to try that yogurt."

_Woo! How'd you like it? :D And yes, I realize now I have to change the rating to T haha. And now for the big surprise…. *drum roll* There's going to be 4 chapters!:D I know I said 3 but I don't really see how I can do it in only 3... I'm gonna drag it out a little more :) Eh, you'll see:) Please let me know if there are any mistakes, or if you have a request:) Thank you.^_^ OH, and to all of you who favorite without reviewing, I know who you are o.o *evil glare*_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Capcom, Resident Evil, Yoplait, or Swanson TV dinners(:  
><em>


	3. Happy Birthday!

_Hola! Sorry it's been so long, I know I was supposed to update like 4 days ago but I just couldn't get it finished in time cause of Labor Day weekend and stuff. I hope this chapter makes up for it though^_^ I just KNOW you're gonna love it:D_

As the final bell rang, Ashley jumped out of her seat and ran strait for the door. Today was Ashley's 21st birthday and everyone had made plans to meet at her favorite restaurant (Everyone being Ashley, Leon, Ashley's friend Violet, and Jack). First, she and Violet would go to the mall and buy fancy outfits, get their hair and make up done, and then meet everyone at the restaurant. It was Jack's idea which surprised Ashley since they didn't talk much. Three weeks ago when he had moved in, Leon said he was a nice guy if you got to know him, but she was still too afraid to take the chance.

"You ready to go?" Violet asked Ashley, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah!" She was excited. She had already seen the perfect dress. It was a black, spaghetti strapped cocktail dress that came to just above her knees. She hadn't shown it to anyone yet, she wanted it to be a surprise.

"So where to?" Vi asked.

"To that little dress shop by _Half Priced Books_. You know the one, right?"

"Oh yeah! I've always wanted to go in there!"

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Ashley's phone rang: it was Leon.

"Hello?" Ashley said.

"Hey it's me, are you almost ready?"

"Leon, we _just_ got to the store!" she said as they pulled into the parking lot. "And it's only 4:30!"

"Okay, okay! I was just wondering! Well, Jack and I are going to be there at around 6:45 to get a table, so meet us there at 7 okay?"

"Okay, bye!" She hung up and walked into the store.

"So, do you see anything you like?" The birthday girl's friend asked.

"_Yes!_ It's right over here!" She exclaimed when she spotted the dress.

She pulled the dress off of its spot on the rack and showed it to Violet, whose eyes went wide when she saw it.

"That's perfect! And I bet Leon's gonna like it _toooo~!_" Her friend teased.

"S-shut up!"

She went and tried on the dress, which fit perfectly, mind you. After a while Violet found a dress of her own, too. It was a light purple, **(AN: Get it? Violet… purple… haha)** form fitting dress that almost looked like something you could wear to a wedding. But with the right heels, Violet knew how to turn it into a combination between a party dress and a dinner dress, perfect for the occasion. They left the store and went to Violet's house to do their hair. Ashley curled her hair in not-too-loose spirals, which was about 3 inched past her shoulders, and Violet kept her long, black hair strait, and almost reaching to the small of her back, like she always wears it. They were ready by 6:30 and left for the restaurant at about 6:45. When they got there they sat down with Jack and Leon in the back of the restaurant.

When Leon saw Ashley, his jaw dropped. He'd known her for almost 4 months and he'd never seen her dressed this nice. Well, when you think about it, 4 months isn't really that long.

"Wow Ash, you clean up nice."

"Well, _thanks._" She said half sarcastically.

Leon chuckled and pulled out the birthday girl's chair. Jack did the same for Violet and her cheeks flushed a bright red.

"I think someone likes Jaackkk~! Ashley whispered to her friend.

Violet gasped. "I do _not!_ I don't even know him! I-I just think he's a bit cute, that's all."

Ashley giggled and looked at her menu.

"So, Leon, what are you going to get?"

"Hmm… I don't know. The ribs sound good."

"Ribs, really? But this is such a fancy restaurant!"

"Okay, well, little miss. What are you going to order?"

"That pasta sounds pretty good. Yeah, I think I'll have that."

"I guess I'll have that too then." He looked at her and smiled, causing her to blush yet again.

"Do you guys know what you're getting yet?" Leon asked the others.

"Yeah." Violet and Jack said simultaneously causing Violet to blush, too. Leon and Ashley eyed the two with huge, sly grins plastered on their faces.

When the waiter arrived and asked the group for their orders, Leon and Ashley ordered the pasta, Violet ordered the spaghetti, and Jack ordered the steak.

"Oh my gosh, Leon this stuff is so good!"

"I knowfh!" he attempted to say with a mouthful, making the blonde laugh.

"Don't you think they would make a good couple?" Violet whispered to Jack.

"Who, Leon and Ashley? I dunno, maybe."

"Maybe? They're perfect for each other!" she said louder than she meant to. Leon and Ashley heard what she said and they both blushed fiercely. Ashley looked at his face, _Awwww, he's blushing!_ She thought. He looked over at her, catching her stare and winked at her, making her blush even more.

Just then the waiter walked up to them and asked if they'd like more wine. "Ash, come on, it's your twenty-first birthday! You're legal now, have some fun!" said her friend herself.

She looked at Leon for approval and he simply shrugged as in saying 'Hey you're an adult, do what ever you want'. She nodded eagerly at the waiter, who, a few minutes later, brought back four glasses of wine. Ashley stared intently at the glass of alcohol in front of her.

"Oh come on, just drink it already!" Leon impatiently said.

"Okay… here goes." She picked up the glass and shakily brought it up to her lips. She sipped it cautiously and held it in her mouth for 1 second… 2… 3… before doing a huge spit-take all over the table, causing everyone to start laughing hysterically.

"That stuff is disgusting!" She grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth clean. "Why on Earth would you make me taste that horrid stuff?" She looked accusingly at Leon.

Her friends laughed herder. "It's not _that_ bad, Ashley. But it does taste really weird the first time you try it." Leon said. "You just have to get used to it."

"Get used to it? I'm neffer drinkin thet stuhf agun!" she said while stuffing the rest of her pasta in her mouth to get rid of the after taste from the wine. When she swallowed the last bite she said "Ah, much better… What?" She added when she noticed everyone's eyes on her.

"Oh, uh… nothing…" they all said together, suspiciously.

When they finished eating, they pad the bill and walked out to the cars. Jack offered to drive Violet home, which they were all surprised about. But she quickly obliged so Leon and Ashley went home together.

They probably would have gone home together anyways, since they live right by each other now. Oh yeah, didn't I tell you? When Jack moved into the White House, it was just too awkward for her. So, she rented an apartment two doors down from Leon's. Oh, so I didn't tell you? Oops. Anyways…

"No Ashley, cows do not have horns." Leon said as they stepped out of the elevator on their floor.

"Some of them do! I saw it when I went to my grandmas house when I was really little!"

Her bodyguard chuckled. "Okay… what every you say."

They arrived at her door step and she said "Well, this is me."

"Yep."

"…"

"…"

"Uh… thanks Leon. I had a really great time tonight.

"Yeah, me too." He flashed her his dazzling smile. She smiled back.

She looked into his eyes. _Wow… I never noticed how… __**blue**__ they are…_ He returned her gaze and before she knew it, hers had dropped to his lips. They looked soft and smooth. And then she unconsciously, as if by instinct, started to lean forward.

* * *

><p>He saw her looking at his lips. He even almost chuckled at her curiosity. Well, he couldn't say he hadn't thought about it himself, but this was <em>Ashley<em>. She was, like, 4 years younger than him!

_**You know you like her… come one dude, just admit it.**_

_I don't _like _her… it's just, you know…_

_**Yeah I **_**do**_** know, because I'm you. And I know you're in love with her. Now she's leaning in, you better kiss her. **_

_Ah, what the hell._

Before she realized it, his lips were on hers, and it was the most amazing kiss in the history of kisses. You know, in her opinion. She's kissed people before, and _sure_ they were good, but no kiss she'd ever had, had felt so _right_. It started out slow and gentle, but it gradually got harder, faster, and soon enough she was desperately trying to get the door to her apartment open.

Leon pulled away reluctantly, "Here… let me do it." His breath was ragged.

"Yeah…" As was hers.

Leon reached into his pocked and in a swift motion he pulled out his key and unlocked the door.

Once again her lips were smashed to his and her fingers were intertwined in his hair, and his were on her hips. She slid her hands down to his chest and one-by-one she undid the buttons on his shirt. Taking this as a green light, he yanked off his shirt, never breaking the kiss, and started to unzip her dress.

She pulled it up and over her head. As soon as it was on the floor she pulled Leon back to her, desperate for more of… well, _him._ He was happy to give it to her, when she tugged at his belt. He quickly yanked it out of its place in the belt loops on his new pants he bought for Ashley's birthday dinner. A slight smirk appeared on his lips when she started pulling them down. When he bought them he never expected to be doing _this _in them. Well, he wasn't in them anymore.

Now he and Ashley were in nothing but their underwear, as they quickly moved into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and for the first time in minutes, the broke apart.

"Leon…" she managed to say in between gasps. " A-are you sure you want to do this? ...It's m-my first-" She was silenced by his lips.

"I'm sure, if you are." He smiled at her and she nodded, smiling back.

He moved down and gently started sucking on her neck. She moaned in pleasure as he went lower, kissing her chest, then stomach, then the skin right above the border of her underwear.

"L-Leon... p-please… I'm ready."

He looked her in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Y-yes. Please… N-now!" She couldn't wait any longer. She wanted him. Bad. More than she'd ever wanted anything else.

He smiled once more before his mouth met hers again. He slowly slid his hand down her body, to the top of her underwear. After his had rested there for an _agonizing_ 20+ seconds, she groaned in despair into his mouth making him smirk again.

Alright, this was it. He slid his index and middle finger into her underwear and slowly started pulling them down her legs. He got them down to her knees, Ashley moaning and gasping for air as he started kissing her neck again, leaving red marks where ever he chose. And then-

"_Hey, answer your phone!_" – Her phone went off.

They both immediately jumped off the bed.

"What… *breath* the _hell_ was that?"

"*breath*… M-my phone…" She rushed into the living room, mortified.

"H-hello?" She answered, trying to hide her sharp gasps for breath, but failed miserably.

"Ash, what's wrong? Are you alright?" It was Violet.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine. I was just… uh… In the shower… What's up?" Her breaths were more even now.

"I just thought I'd call and let you know that I made it home. But oh my gosh, guess what!"

"What…?" She faked her enthusiasm.

"Jack _kissed_ me!"

"R-really…? That's great! ...But I bet I can top that…" she added just below a whisper.

"What? How? Did Leon kiss you?" Oops… she wasn't supposed to hear that.

"O-oh… uh… never mind… I'll tell you everything later." She glanced back at Leon who was sitting on her bed with his pants back on. "But uh, Vi, I got to go. Talk to you later."

She hung up, walked over to her bed, and sat next to Leon. "S-so… now what?"

He sighed and stood up. "I… I better be going." He walked towards the door.

"L-Leon, wait!"

He didn't even look at her; he just turned his head a bit in her direction. "I'll see you later…"

She ran up to him and tried to grab his arm. "Leon, you can't just pretend that nothing happened!" There were tears in her eyes.

"Bye, Ashley." And with that, he pulled his arm out of her grasp and left.

Ashley stood there, staring at the door and she couldn't help but break down into tears. She leaned up against the door and sobbed for who knows how long.

Leon heard every bit of it. He didn't want to leave her like that, but what choice did he have? After about thirty minutes of going through every second of that night, he finally stood up, and walked into his apartment.

He sat down on his couch and turned on his TV. That's when he noticed the folded up piece of paper sitting on his coffee table. He unfolded it and immediately recognized the handwriting.

_Leon, _

_I thought I'd let you know that I'm back in town. We should talk. I know I have a lot of explaining to do. _

_Ada_

_Woah got a bit steamy there for a sec xD Anyhow… DUN… DUN... DUN… :O Please review ^_^ _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or Half Priced Books.:) _

_(Oh and who else likes the idea of Violet and Jack hooking up?;) )  
><em>


	4. I'm Sorry

_Hey! It's me again and guess what I found out… Cows actually do have horns… -_- Yep… I was replaying the game and when I was thieving from the farm I noticed that those cows have horns…. Epic fail of me lol anyways… Congrats to cherryvixen416 for breaking the tenth review! YAY! ^_^ Heh... Enjoy ^_^_

As soon as Leon read the note he dropped it. He was in shock. No no, that doesn't even begin to explain how he felt. Not only had he just almost slept with Ashley, but now Ada was back. How on Earth was hr going to face her? Deep in his thoughts, he was startled when his phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Leon it's me Jack. There's uh… something I need to tell you."

Great. Another thing he had to tell her: he and Jack were practically best friends now. And Ada still thinks she killed him.

"W-what is it?"

"I uh… I kinda kissed Violet. I hope that's okay with you, I don't want to be breaking the 'bro code' or anything." He said.

"Oh… N-no that's cool. What made you finally do it?" He knew something had 'clicked' between the two at dinner.

"I don't really know. We were just standing there on her doorstep and I just… leaned in. I don't know what came over me." He explained.

"Yeah, me either…" He said to himself, but Jack had heard.

"Well… it was a little more than that…"

"Y-you mean…?"

"Yes… well, almost."

"What do you mean 'almost'?"

"Well, I was right about to… you know… then her phone rang. I'm guessing it was Violet telling her about what you guys did." Leon explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry dude."

"Eh… don't be. It's not your fault, or hers; she couldn't have known. But to be honest, I'm actually kinda glad we didn't do it." He admitted.

"What, why?"

"Well, what if she had gotten pregnant or something? I mean, we didn't _almost_ use any protection. What would we tell her dad?"

"I don't know man…"

"Yeah."

"Wait… If you didn't… you know 'finish'… What happened after that?" he wondered aloud.

"I just… _left_."

"You _what_? Why would you do that?"

"I-I don't know, okay? I just couldn't face her after that. I didn't know what to say!"

"Well you could have atleast _talked_ about it! I mean, come one dude, you just _left _her like that! How do you think that made her _feel_?" Jack couldn't believe he would do something so… _ass-y!_

"Horrible, I bed. I mean, that's how I felt. I just needed some time to think, though."

"Well…?"

"Well what?"

"Have you gotten to think about it yet?"

"N-no. I-I got distracted but, uh, s-something else." He glanced down at the note on the floor, wondering what on Earth he was going to tell the woman he was once in love with.

"Oh… well its only ten-o-clock. You should go talk to her." Jack suggested.

"Yeah, I think I will."

"Okay, well I'll talk to you later then."

"Yeah… bye."

"Bye."

Leon hung up the phone and though about what he was going to say to Ashley.

_Well, I should apologize first._ He thought. He truly felt bad for leaving Ashley like that, but what was he supposed to do? It would have been extremely awkward, he was sure.

Alright, he had made up his mind. He put on his pajama pants and wife-beater, grabbed his key to Ashley's apartment, and walked over there.

Once again, he stopped before opening her door. He was only gone for about ten minutes; there was still the chance that she was only in her underwear. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. No response.

"Okay… maybe she didn't hear e…" he said aloud to himself.

He knocked once more and again, there was no answer.

Okay. Now he was getting worried. "Ashley?" He called out, thinking of all the horrible things that could have happened to her in the pas fifteen minutes. She could have fallen and gotten knocked unconscious, maybe she fell out a window, or she could have killed herse-

_No._ There is absolutely _no_ way she would _ever_ do something like that. Bit just to be sure, he pulled out his key and unlocked her door.

"Ashley…?" He called out her name when he didn't see her in the living room, or her kitchen.

He opened her bedroom door and was immediately relieved when he saw her sleeping form in the queen sized bed. He walked over to the side of the bed she was sleeping on and stared at her tear-streaked face.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered as he went in to gently kiss her forehead.

He sighed and stood up glancing at everything in the room, this was the first time he actually got to really _look_ at it. Last time he was in here he was… well, you know. When you walk in, you see her bed, which is centered on the back wall. Her blanket was black with white squares all over it, and she had matching pillows and sheets to it. On the left side of the bed there was a sort of vintage looking nightstand with a drawer, but when he opened it, there was nothing in there. On top of the night stand there was a lamp with a round-ish bottom, and a black shade to cover it. Beside the lamp was a picture frame facing the bed, and an alarm clock. In the picture frame there was a picture of Leon and Ashley at the zoo. Leon was making an un-amused face, while Ashley was smiling so wide, her mouth nearly stretched all the way across her face.

Leon chuckled softly at the memory and set the frame down. He looked to his left again. There were vertical blinds covering a door that led to a balcony. Knowing it would wake her up if he went out there, he decided not to.

On the right wall there was a dresser about the length of both his arms, and on top of it was a _gigantic_ mirror about 4 ½ feet tall, and the same length wide. The dresser was mostly covered in makeup stuff, so he didn't really feel like snooping around there too much. On the back wall, to the right of her bed, was a door that led to her bathroom.

Her bathroom was relatively clean, and smelled pretty good. The walls were painted lilac to match her shower curtain which was white with purple and grey leave-type-things on it. She used _Mango Mandarin _scented shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. Leon liked mangos. No wonder he always though she smelled so absolutely wonderful.

"Mmm…" Ashley moaned in her sleep.

Leon froze in his place. How awkward would it be if Ashley woke up to find Leon in her bathroom sniffing her shampoo? But to his relief, she didn't wake up. He carefully set the bottle down and walked back into the bedroom.

He sighed looking at her sleeping form; she looked so peaceful, it made him kind of sleepy himself. So, without really thinking, he found himself lying next to her in her bed.

He softly kissed the back of her head and whispered "Night, sweetheart." before falling into a deep, blissful slumber.

* * *

><p>When Ashley woke up the next morning she felt strangely at ease. Yawning, she went to stretch her arms out about her head but found she couldn't.<p>

_What the…?_ She thought.

Looking down she saw the reason why: she was in the sleeping arms of a Leon Scott Kennedy.

"L-Leon! W-what the heck?" asked Ashley, with a blush on her face as her mind was racing.

Leon didn't answer her, but strengthened his grip on her waist pulling her closer to him.

Alright. Now she really was trapped. But she couldn't say she didn't like it. That's when she remembered the events of last night: she and Leon practically sucking each others faces off on her door step. She blushed just at the thought. Then she remembered getting into the living room, and taking off each others clothes…

Oh God… did they sleep together?

She looked down to find she was wearing a tank top and her favorite pajama pants

Oh yeah… Violet called. She was half relieved, and half disappointed which scared her.

_Okay, so… _she thought. _If we didn't sleep together, what is he doing in my bed?_

She turned her head around just enough to see that he was still sleeping. After a few _very_ hard attempts to turn her body around, she finally managed too.

Once she got to take a good look at his sleeping face, which was adorable, mind you, she finally took in the whole situation. Leon was in her bed, holding her _very _closely, and _very_ tightly. The question was: how could she wake him up to ask him _why?_ Her face was practically smushed to his rock hard chest, so anything she would say would be muffled.

After _another_ few failed attempts, she managed to scoot herself up so that she was eye level with him. But once again, he pulled her closer to him. Now her lips were less than a centimeter from his. That's when she thought of it. She slowly pressed her lips against his and started moving them tentatively. To her surprise, it worked, and he quickly pulled away, but just the tiniest bit.

"Uh… um…" His cheeks were red. And I mean _bright_, bright red.

"Morning, Sunshine." She smiled innocently at him. "Now uh… could you please let me go? I kinda have to pee…"

The result was instantaneous; he quickly let go, and sat up.

"Thanks." She said, as she hurried into the bathroom.

Once she was in the bathroom, he sat up in the bed and looked up at her alarm clock: 9:30. Great, there was still enough time to make breakfast.

Considering how long she took them, once he heard the shower start, he knew he would have enough time to make her favorite breakfast. Which, secretly, he had come to love, also.

* * *

><p>When Ashley stepped out of the shower, she smelled eggs, and cheese, and ham, and even bacon. She shook her head; she had to be going crazy. The blonde wrapped herself in a towel and opened the bathroom door. Weird, she didn't see Leon in the room. <em>Maybe he left,<em> thought Ashley. _Figures… I probably scared him off with that kiss._

"Stupid…!" She smacked herself in the head.

Sighing, she got dressed in her short-short black and red pajama shorts, and her other black tank top. This one was form-fitting and spaghetti strapped. She slipped on her fuzzy slippers and walked out of her bedroom, drying her hair with the towel, with her head leaned over to the side. The weird thing was, she still smelled food. Looking up, she saw Leon at her stove, finishing what looked like two omelets, and _a lot _of bacon.

"Oh… hey, I thought you left." She felt the blood rise to her cheeks when she noticed Leon eyeing her skimpy outfit.

"Um…" He cleared his throat and looked away. "N-no I was just making breakfast."

She walked quickly up to the stove and eyed the creation. "L-Leon is this…?"

"A ham and cheese omelet with bacon in the middle, _and_ on the side? Yes… yes it is." He smirked at her.

She threw her arms around the man and hugged him tightly."Thank you, thank you, thank you!"she stepped back. "But, how did you know this was my favorite?" She asked.

Leon shrugged. "When you follow someone around for three months, I guess you pick up a few things."

He fixed their plates and they sat down at the table.

"So… um… Leon…" She started after eating a few bites of her omelet.

"Um… why were you... uh... I-in my bed th-this morning?"

Leon almost choked on his food. He spent almost ten seconds trying to cough up a little piece that was lodged in his throat.

"U-uh… w-well I-I um…" He'd never been so embarrassed in all his life.

She had to stop herself from laughing. "I was just wondering… you don't have to get all serious." She smirked at him.

He cleared his throat. "W-well, I came over t-to apologize for just… l-leaving after… _t-that _." They both blushed. "And I saw you sleeping and… I don't know… I kinda felt tired and…" He let the sentence hang, knowing she knew the rest.

The blonde smiled and stood up. She walked over to her bodyguard/almost lover, knelt down to his level and kissed him senseless. After a few seconds she pulled back and smiled again when she saw the flustered look on his face.

"Um… what was that for?"

"Apology accepted." She smiled and kissed him again, this time he gladly accepted it.

She hugged him as tightly as she had the day they got back from Spain and buried her face into his shoulder. He hugged her back and took a deep breath, getting a strong whiff of her hair. Mangos. He smiled even more, and hugged her even tighter, wondering when on Earth he had fallen for this beautiful woman.

_Okay, before you ask: No. This isn't the end. There will probably be about 2 more chapters. Yes yes.. settle down now… *__**applause dies down**__*Now, just to let you know, updates won't be as fast as they used to be; I've got SO much homework. And yes I know there are probably TONS of mistakes in this story, but try to ignore them. Sometimes my computer doesn't tell me when words are missing or anything, and I don't really want to re-read it after rushing so much to hurry up and type the chapter up so I can get it posted... So... yeah.. Well.. I can't really think of anything else to say so, please Review! ^_^  
><em>

_Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it? *sigh* okay… Luis you do it. _

_Luis: Emily does not own Capcom, Resident Evil 4, or any of its characters. _

_Thank you Luis:) _

_Luis: Anything for you;) _

_*Sigh* …Okay I think that's enough of Luis for now -_-_


	5. He's What?

_Hiya! I'm super duper sorry for not updating sooner, and I know this chap is like extremely short, but eh, I warned you didn't I? I just haven't had that much time to work on it, and I think where I ended it was a good place. And since the next few chapters will be kinda short, I'll give you two to read in one day… SURPRISE! Enjoy! ^_^_

It was about 8-o'-clock at night and Leon was still at Ashley's house. They'd spent the whole day together watching movies in there P.J.'s. Right now they were watching a comedy, well, Leon thought it was, about a male British spy, sent to retrieve some kind of microchip that holds some kind of secret. Leon looked down at Ashley who was watching the fight on the screen, and literally 'lol'd' at her reaction to the drama.

"What's so funny?" She looked accusingly at him.

"Oh come on, how can you watch this stuff? It's so fake! I mean look: he was just shot in the chest! How is he no dead?" He complained.

Ashley laughed, but then suddenly got serious. "Leon, have you ever been shot?"

He didn't know how to answer that. So, he just said the truth. "Yes." He said blankly.

"What? When?

"It was back in Spain, when Kra- I mean Jack… was, you know, bad."

"Oh. I see." She looked back at the television but obviously wasn't watching it. Her eyebrows were scrunched together like she was thinking hard about something. Leon actually thought she looked cute like that, but now was not the time to say so.

"Leon, what ever happened to Luis?" The blonde asked, surprising the male beside her. He hadn't thought about him in months, what made _her_ bring him up?

"He… um… he died." He said down-heartedly.

"Oh… how?"

"S-Saddler… h-he… he um…" He had not idea how to describe that brutal piercing.

Ashley sighed. "Leon I understand if you don't want to talk about it," Leon nodded. "People at school ask me all the time what it was like, but what am I supposed to tell them? Even if I tried my best to explain it in the non-grosses way, they would still be freaked out! And I hate talking about it, Leon. I _still_ have nightmares! 3 months later!"

Leon sighed wrapping his arm around the traumatized woman beside him and pulled her closer to him. "I know… me too…"

They stayed like that, enjoying the comfortable silence until Ashley spoke again. "Leon, who was that woman in the red dress?"

He stiffened, very noticeably, at her words. He had completely forgotten Ada was back in town. Noticing his odd behavior, Ashley became worried. Did she say something wrong?

"N-nobody… I don't even really remember her… c-can I use your bathroom?"

"Uh… yeah sure…"

Leon stood up, and walked into her bedroom. Shutting the door behind him, he patted his pants searching for his phone.

"_Shit!_" He was in his pajama pants, and had left his phone back at his apartment. "Damn, Leon, you know better than that, you idiot!" He yelled to himself in a hushed tone.

He walked into the bathroom, flushed the toilet, and waited a little while before walking back into the living room.

"Hey Ash, I need to go over to my apartment for a second, but I'll be right back."

"Is everything okay?" She looked at him with concern from her spot on the couch.

"Yeah, I just remembered that I left my balcony door open, and I want to close it. Don't want anyone stealing my stuff, you know?" Technically, he hadn't lied. He _had_ left his door open and he _did_ want to close it…

"Oh, okay." She turned back to the movie, but was still a bit worried about her bodyguard. Or were they a couple now? Well there was something to think about. And she did, for a while. She never even noticed when Leon left.

He couldn't believe he had forgotten about Ada! _I need to call Mr. Graham…_ he thought as he unlocked his door. _Figure, I put my keys in my pocket, but not my phone. _He scoffed and mentally smacked himself while he opened the door to his apartment.

"It's about time you got here… I was getting a little bored." said an all too familiar voice.

"_Ada?_" Leon was shocked. Why, and _how_, did she get into his apartment? Oh yeah, he left the balcony door open.

"Hello, Leon." She smiled deviously at him.

Once he pulled himself together he replied, "What are you doing here?"

"Leon, I know you read my note." she stopped pacing the room and sat down on his couch. "Sit, we need to talk."

Tentatively, he sat down on the opposite side of the couch, away from the asian spy.

"… Why Ada? Why did you take the Sample? Luis got himself _killed_ trying to get it to me! Thanks to you, that was all fo-"

"Luis isn't dead." She deadpanned.

"H-h… wha…" There are literally no words to describe how confused Leon was right now. Come on, try me. Befuddled? Nope. Baffled? No. Puzzled? No. Seriously, I am looking through the dictionary _right now_, as I write this, and none of these words can even compare to what he's feeling.

"That's right." The woman simple nodded, showing no emotion in her words.

"_What?_ I watched him die- _felt_ him die in me arms, what do you _mean_ he _isn't dead?"_

"Leon, you may or may not have known this, but I was right behind you when he was supposedly killed. As soon as I knew you wouldn't see me, I rushed over to him."

"And what, brought him back to life with some 'magical powers' you apparently have?"

Ada sighed. "No, Leon. You thought he was dead, he had just passed out from pain."

"Saddlers… _thing_ went strait through his chest!"

"Yes, I know. It just missed his heart. He had a few crushed ribs, and had a lot of damage done on him. But, I had about 15 cans of First Aid Spray, and used all of them. I called Wesker and explained to him how he was important, and he sent a chopper to pick him up and take him to a hospital."

"S-so… So Luis _isn't_ dead?"

"No."

Leon sighed heavily and almost felt like crying. When he thought Luis had died, he thought it was his entire fault. He still remembers that day perfectly.

_[Flashback]_

_Leon thanked the masked man who was called the "Merchant" for giving him a larger case, and for upgrading his guns before he turned around and hesitantly opened the door in front of him. Once he saw there was no threat in the giant room, he walked in, putting his gun back in its holster. _

_Then, all of the sudden, the door he had just come in opened and he heard a familiar voice say "Leon," Turning around, said man automatically recognized the man who had called his name as Luis Sera. "I got it!" He continued to say, holding the Sample up in the air. But before he could give it to the agent, he stopped dead in his tracks. The look on his face showed pain and confusion. Before Leon could ask what was wrong, Saddle pushed what looked like a giant Plagas __**leg**__ all the way through his chest, making him scream in pain. _

"_Luis!" Leon wanted to help, he really did. But he couldn't. He was frozen in place in utter shock. In one quick motion, Saddler threw Luis down on the hard marble floor, making a loud 'thump!'_

"_Now that I have the Sample, you serve me no purpose." Saddle said snapping Leon out of his shock._

"_Saddler!"_

"_My boy, Salazar, will make sure __**you**__ follow the same fate!" Saddle made a face at the agent, and left. _

_As soon as he was gone, Leon rushed to his friend's side and began inspecting the wound. "Stay with me Luis!"_

"_I am a researcher, hired by Saddler…" These words made Leon snap his head up. "He found out what I was up to…" Luis said weakly, attempting a laugh._

"_Don't talk." Leon shushed him, trying to get a better look at his wound, but Luis slapped his hand away with a grunt. _

"_Here… It should suppress growth of the parasite." He handed Leon a bottle of red and white pills. "The Sample… Saddler took it. You __**have**__ to get it back." After one last breath, Luis body fell limp._

"_Luis!" Leon screamed in agony._

"_**LUIS…!"**_

_[End Flashback]_

Leon hid his face under his bangs as he felt a single tear slip out of his left eye.

"Well… where is he then?" The man asked darkly, not sure if he should trust the woman who has betrayed him so many times before.

"St. James Hospital."

Leon nodded and looked down at his hands.

_He looks so pitiful._ Ada thought.

"You still never told me why you took the Sample." Leon stated blankly.

Ada stood up and walked over to Leon. "See you later, handsome." She bent down and kissed his cheek before walking out of his apartment.

Leon didn't say or think anything after she left. He just walked into his room, and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He put his phone and his keys in his pocket and walked back over to Ashley's apartment.

When he got there, he didn't even knock. He just walked right in, startling the blonde on the couch.

"Get dressed." He said. Wait, no: He _commanded_.

"What? Why? Where are we going?"

"St. James Hospital."

_I just love ending on cliffhangers xD Anyways… Yes, I'm like, in love with Luis. I hated how they killed him off. So… I brought him back:D Now, enjoy the next chapter^_^_


	6. Visiting An Old Friend

"I-is that…?"

"Yeah."

"But I thought you said-"

"I was wrong."

Leon and Ashley were at St. James Hospital, watching the injured Luis Sera sleep.

"I-is he gonna be alright?"

"Yeah." Leon sighed. "The doctor said he's healed up fine, and that it was a miracle he wasn't killed. I guess it's all thanks to A…" Leon sighed again. He wasn't sure if he should tell Ashley who Ada was or not.

"Ada? She was the woman in red, wasn't she?"

Leon stiffened. "H-how do you know about her?"

"Leon, I'm not as naïve as you think. Is she the one who told you he was here?"

"Yeah."

Just then Luis' eyes slowly opened as he awoke from his slumber.

"Luis!" They both shouted and rushed over to his bedside, Ashley going to Luis' left, and Leon his right.

"Leon? Ashley…? W-what are you guys doing here?" asked a groggy Luis.

"When we heard you were in the hospital we rushed over here." Ashley explained.

"I-I thought you were dead." Stated Leon, and the other two stared at him. "I'm sorry. I-if I had known you were still alive, I never would have left you there like that. Especially after everything you did for us. We never would have made it out of there alive, if it weren't for you."

"Leon, I know. And I'm very glad you two came. The past three-and-a-half months have been kinda tough."

"So, when do you get out of here?" Ashley asked.

"My, my, the famous president's daughter. Wow, you look even more beautiful than before." The 'famous president's daughter' blushed, and Leon glared at the man in the bed.

"O-oh? What do we have here? Have Leon Scott Kennedy and Ashley Graham finally _hooked up?_" Said people both blushed like mad, looking away, making Luis laugh. "But to answer your question, I should be getting out of here any day now."

"Do you have a place to stay?" Ashley asked.

"Well, no, since I live in Spain and all… And my house over there was kinda destroyed."

"Ooo!" The blonde female got an idea. "You can stay with me!"

The Spaniard chuckled. "No thanks. The White House is too fancy for me. And plus, I don't think _Meester Scott_ would like that very much." Luis said his name like Salazar to tick him off; getting a slight giggle out of Ashley, but Leon simply pushed it aside.

"Well actually, she doesn't live in the White House anymore."

"Oh? What happened?" He wondered.

"I just wanted to be more independent, that's all." She explained. "Now I live three doors down from Leon, and the apartment in the middle just opened up!"

"Yeah, it would be awesome if you lived right by us." Leon added.

"Well… I don't know… I don't even have a job!"

"I could get my dad to hook you up! And I bet I could even get him to pay your first month's rent!" Ashley was excited to have Luis live right by her. Other than his pervertedness, she thought his was a great guy; she even kind of like him.

"Of course, when you're ready, that is." Leon said.

"Ah, I've been ready. The food here sucks." The Spaniard joked.

Then, as if on cue, a doctor walked into the room and asked to speak to Luis privately. Leon and Ashley quickly obliged, and stood outside of the door.

"Wow…" Ashley said quietly to herself.

"What?" asked Leon.

"Well, I was just thinking about how everyone from Spain ended up here. And how we're all friends now. Do you think Ada would be friends with us?"

Leon almost laughed. "I don't know, maybe. I wouldn't count on it though."

"Well, why not?"

"Ada is… a very… mysterious person. You can't always trust her. And even if she did become friends with us, she would always be gone, doing some job for W… the guy she's working for."

"But we should still try to get her on our side, like we did with Jack."

"Yes, but Ada doesn't have amnesia."

Before Ashley could respond, the door opened and Luis walked out, followed by the doctor.

"They're letting me go!" Luis exclaimed.

"Yay!" Ashley squealed as she grabbed Luis and pulled him into a tight hug. Leon rolled his eyes at the two and couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy.

After they checked out, they walked out to the parking garage where Leon's car was. Leon sat in the driver seat, Luis sat in the passenger seat, and Ashley sat in the back, in the middle seat.

"Okay, so now what?" Luis asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to my apartment building, apply for the apartment, and until your application is approved, you could stay at my place."

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea to me. But, what am I going to do about clothes?"

Leon and Ashley both looked at the man, and noticed he was wearing sweats that the hospital had probably loaned him.

"You could borrow some of my stuff until we can get you some more."

"Ooo! Shopping!" Ashley exclaimed.

Leon chucked softly at the girl. He knew she was an adult, but sometimes she acted like a teenager. He wasn't complaining though. He loved her personality.

The rest of the car ride was quiet, and they listened to what ever song came on the radio. When they got to the apartment building it was two in the morning and everyone was tired. Leon offered his bed to Luis, which he declined. Leon shrugged and walked Ashley home while Luis gladly took the couch, grinning to himself wondering how they had gotten together.

Leon shut the door and stood outside in the hallway with Ashley. "I can't believe he's alive." The president's daughter sighed in relief.

"I know…" Leon agreed. They started walking slowly down the hall, and when they reached her apartment, she paused before entering.

"Is there something wrong?" Leon asked.

"Huh? Oh, n-no, everything's fine. I was just… thinking."

"About?"

Her cheeks turned red and she cleared her throat. "Um… Leon, a-are we… you know… t-together?" She looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

The agent chuckled and smiled down at the blonde. "Well, I'd like to think so." He grabbed her hand and interlocked their finger's together.

Getting an idea, Ashley smirked at Leon. "So you're my… _boyfriend_?" When she said the word 'boyfriend', she pulled him closer to her so that their bodies were now touching.

Understanding what she was getting at, Leon laughed, copying her actions but pulling _her_ closer to _him_. "Yes. I am your _boyfriend_."

She smirked at him again, taking his face in her hands. "Good." She said before she kissed him gently on the lips.

_Sorry if any of you died from the little bit of fluffiness right there at the end xP I hoped you enjoyed this little double chapter upload thingy. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, since I keep coming up with more ideas, but I will make sure the next chapter WILL be more than 3000 words! It's gonna be a REALLY long chapter. Anything else? Hmm… OH YES! My birthday is on Wednesday so LOTS of reviews will be appreciated:) Thank you^_^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, Capcom, or St, James Hospital. Seriously, I just made up that hospital name, but I googled it and it turns out there are lots of them lol._


	7. He Can't Be Here

_Hey guys! I'm here to inform you that this will be the last chapter. I know, tear…. Well.. I hope you enjoy it anyways! And something to look forward to: I have a surprise at the end of the chapter! Let's hope you make it that far xP_

Luis and Ashley were at the mall buying some new clothes. When asked, Leon politely turned down the offer saying something about talking to her dad, So Ashley and Luis went alone… together… he's already hit of her six times.

"Alright, I get it… sheesh."The Spaniard said when the blonde turned him down _once again_.

Five minutes later, he's at it again.

"Luis! Look, I'm glad you're back and everything, but I'm with _Leon_ now! I can't just go make out with every guy who offers!"

"That would be nice though." The Spaniard said with a wink.

"_UGH!_ " Ashley grunted and stormed away.

"Where are you going? Luis asked.

"To call someone. Just stay here!"

Luis shrugged and did as he was told, browsing through the nearest clothing rack.

"Hello?" Leon answered Ashley's call.

"Leon, how could you leave me alone with him?"

Her boyfriend chuckled. "What has he done this time?"

"He won't stop hitting on me! He keeps asking me to kiss him, and when I said no, he practically started begging!"

"Did you tell him you're taken?"

The blonde's cheeks flared red. "Y-yes, but he still won't stop! Will you _please_ come down here?

"Sorry sweetheart, I'm working. I'll call you later though, okay?"

"Okay…" She sighed. "Bye."

"Bye."

When they hung up, Ashley realized they hadn't said their 'I love you's'. But were they even at that point? Did he love her? Did she love him? She already knew the answer to that: yes, of course. How could she not? He had always been there for her, through the thickest of the thick, the thinnest of the thin. Even when the thickest was thicker than solid concrete, he was there. For her, Spain came to mind. She had been taken away multiple times and he had _always_ come to rescue her.

Walking back to Luis, she hadn't realized she had started smiling to herself until she saw the Spaniard look at her like she was crazy.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked her.

Oh, um… nothing. I just got off the phone with Leon." She said smiling again.

"Speaking of Leon… How did you two get together, anyways?" Luis asked with a sly grin.

"O-oh… um… I-it was nothing. Ooo! Look! More… _shirts!_" The blonde said desperately trying to change the subject.

Luis chuckled and just played along. He would just have to ask Leon later.

* * *

><p>Back at the White House, Leon was talking to Henry about Ada.<p>

"Do you think she's a threat?"

"I honestly don't know, sir. But just to be safe, I would say yes. She was involved with what happened in Spain, although I don't really know why or how." Leon admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she works for a man named Albert Wesker, who is impossible to track down. And after I retrieved the sample of the T-virus, she took it from me."

"Took it from you how?"

"She held a gun to my head and forced me to give it to her."

"Well… I guess I can't blame you for _that_. I would have given it to her too… But what do you suppose we do?"

"Hmm… I don't really know. She's a very unpredictable person, and technically, we can't do _anything_ until she reveals herself again."

"Do you have any idea when that might be?"

"None at all, sir." He said. "She _is_ a spy…" and then a little quieter, "She could be here right now…"

Henry laughed. "Nonsense! My guards were trained _very_ well, and know _exactly_ what to do if they even have the slightest suspicion of anyone being in here."

Leon nodded, but still had a look of worry on his face as he glanced nervously around the room.

* * *

><p>Ada Wong silently scoffed when she heard the "preppy blonde girl's" father say that his guards were too well trained to let her in the White House. She had gotten in just fine. It had been easier than that time she had snuck into her ex-boyfriends house. (Cue slip of Ada sneaking into some guys house, Family Guy style).<p>

Looking back at Leon, she noticed that Mr. Graham had left, and Leon was almost out the door. She waited until he was gone, and then followed him out of the room.

When she walked into the hallway, she didn't see Leon. But listening more closely, she heard what sounded like footsteps going down the stairs, onto the first floor.

The spy slowly followed the muscular man down the stairs, from a safe distance. When they reached the bottom, Leon, still not noticing Ada, began walking towards the door. After looking around and making sure no one was watching and/or listening, Ada made very audible footsteps towards the man.

Recognizing the familiar sounds of heels hitting the cold, marble floor, Leo only slightly turned his head around to some-what face the woman behind him.

Ada stopped and said, "Hello, Leon."

"What is it now?" Replied said man, eager to save his new girlfriend from the pervert she was shopping with.

"I heard what you were telling him back there."

"Yeah, I kinda figured." Interrupted Leon, sarcastically.

"I should warn you not to give out too much information about me, Leon. You of all people should know how dangerous I can be."

"Is that a threat?" The blonde asked, taking a few intimidating steps closer to the spy. "I should warn _you_ that the most powerful man in the country is in this building, and he's on my side."

"Oh?" _Is that a threat?" _Ada asked sarcastically, mocking Leon.

"Not a threat, a warning. I don't want any trouble, Ada."

"For once." She said, earning a glare from Leon.

* * *

><p>Ashley and Luis were done shopping (finally…), and on the way back from the mall, they had picked up Jack and Violet.<p>

Now they were at the at the White House, picking up Leon so they could all go back to Ashley's place and eat pizza, watch movies, etc.

They all got out of Ashley's Honda Accord, and walked up to the front doors. Ashley opened the doors and saw Ada and Leon both glaring at each other.

"L-Leon?"

"Ashley, everything's okay. It's just-"

"Leon, what is _she_ doing here?" Ashley raised her voice causing Jack, Violet, and Luis to come rushing through the doors.

"Excuse me," Ada said. "I have a name."

Luis was the first one in, so when he saw Ada he froze in place. Sure, she had saved his life and everything, but according to Leon, she shouldn't be trusted.

"Leon, why is she here?" Luis asked, but before Leon could give any answers, Ada had seen Jack walk in.

"_Shh!_" Leon shushed everyone, aware of the danger and gravity of the situation. "Ada, I can explain."

Everyone grew silent.

"What the _hell_ is he doing here?"

"Ada, I sa-"

"No!" She interrupted. "I-I _killed_ him! H-he _can't _be here!"

"_Ada!_ If you would just _listen_ to me, I could explain!"

The spy took multiple, fast, shaky breaths, but couldn't calm herself down. She was outraged, and _terrified_. Leon had never seen her like this, but he knew it couldn't be good.

"Leon, he _can't_ be alive… I won't let him be." Slowly, Ada reached for her gun, and pointed it straight at Jack, who was speechless. Everyone was.

"Ada… put the gun down… and I will explain everything…"

Ada said nothing, just kept her aim on Jack.

Ashley's heart was pounding. Jack was now one of her best friends; she _could not_ let him die. She glanced at Violet who looked just as terrified as Jack: pale-white, frozen in place. Ashley bet she probably looked the same way. She tried to say something- _anything_ that might save Jacks life, but her voice wouldn't let her. She hadn't been this scared since Spain.

"Ada, _please!_" Leon begged.

"I'm sorry, Leon…" Ada said before she pulled the trigger, and two shots went off.

Right as Ada pulled the trigger on her gun, Leon had no choice but to shoot her, and make her miss.

Ada fell to the floor, and Leon rushed to her side while Violet and Jack started kissing like two people in a movie would.

"Ada!" Leon shouted. "I-I'm so sorry… I had to… I-I _had_ to…" It sounded more like he was telling it to himself than her, but then, Leon stopped talking as he felt her body go limp.

"Oh God, Ada…" Leon still loved her, it was obvious. And he couldn't stop the few stray tears that escaped from his eyes, looking at her dead body.

Leon wiped his eyes and stood up swiftly as a surplus of guards and police officers came swarming in, followed by Mr. Graham. Everyone had their guns pointed at Leon.

"Put those things away!" ordered Mr. Graham and they did as they were told.

"Sir, I can explain."

"Please do." Henry said.

"When she saw Jack, she threatened to kill him. I tried to explain to her about his amnesia and everything, but she wouldn't listen to me. And right as she shot her gun, I had to shoot her and…" He left the sentence hanging knowing Henry knew the rest.

"Is everyone else alright?" One of the officers asked.

"Yes, we're fine." Ashley said, and the officer looked at everyone for approval, which they all gave him.

"Okay, I'll call the CSU."

"May I please be excused, sir?" Leon asked Ashley's father.

"Yes, of course." He said.

Leon quickly rushed past everyone and walked out of the White House.

"Leon, wait!" Ashley called out before Leon could get to his car. Luis, Jack, and Violet were watching from the door step.

"Ashley… I just need some time to be alone right now."

"I know… and I respect that, I do, I just wanted to apologize…" Ashley said in an almost whisper.

"Apologize? For what?"

"I-I tried to say something… I should have gotten my dad… I should have done _something_… But I-I _couldn't_ Leon… I'm so sorry…" By then tears were already pouring out of her eyes.

"Hey…" Leon grabbed her face, making her look at him, and wiped the unwanted tears off her face. "It's not your fault."

"But it _is!_ I froze up! And I'm sorry Leon, I know I'm such a pain and-"

She was interrupted by his warm, soft lips smashing against hers. If you listened closely, cheers could be heard in the background. After about a minute of passionate kissing, Leon pulled away, her face still in his hands.

"What was that for?" She asked, smiling like a fool.

"You talk too much." He joked.

She pecked him on the lips briefly and hugged him tightly.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too."

THE END

_They finally said it! AHHH! I can't tell if this is a fluffyness overload, or if I'm just REALLY excited to upload this chapter. Probably a bit of both XD Anyways, I had so so so so so so so so so so so so so sooooooooo much fun writing this! This is the first chapter story I've ever completed, and it feels amazing! Omg I'm so happy!:D Thanks to __**Blades252**__ for requesting this story and to __**castlelover10**__0 for supporting me the whole way through! And to __**akatsuki's-chick**__, __**cherryvixen416**__, and __**PerfectDreamer **__for all your wonderful reviews that put me in such great moods:] Please leave me a review telling me what you thought of this story:] ^_^_

_And now for your surprise… I'm going to be writing another Resident Evil story! *applause*Now, now, settle down:P Anyways, it's a self-insert fic where I run into Leon and stuff. And yeah you know the rest :P And if any of you who have read the other… I think there's 3 self insert fics on RE, but yeah, if you've read any/all three of those, then you probably think it's just going to be the same as all of them. Wrong. In Twisted Fate, she magically fell and she knew it was a video game. In the Fangirl Chronicles she went to sleep and woke up as Ashley, and again she knew it was a video game. And in.. wait… there's only two xP Anyways.. in my story I'm not going to know it's a video game, and I don't "magically appear". It would be like this happened in real life. And it's not going to be really boring, I PROMISE you, it will be really good._

_Woooooooowwwwwwwww this is the longest AN I've ever seen XD Wellllllll… I don't own Resident Evil, Capcom, or the Honda Accord.. Even though I really want one…. Please review, and thank you all for reading :] ^_^ _


End file.
